Miraculous Kiss
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Fashion majors at Francois Dupont college, The Ladybugs are known as the dumbest students but they don't care and live their lives happily even if they get bullied by the top students. But all is not what it seems as an accident cause Marinette to move in with her worst enemy the Leader of the Black Cats and they find secrets. No Magic AU & Human Kwamis.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot about the Miraculous characters in the story of Itazura na kiss. A Japanese anime with a wide variety of live-action tv-shows in Korea, Japan, and Taiwan. Though sadly the author of the manga passed away before the series could finish, however, it is a great story so please enjoy this one-shot or it might be more I am not sure yet. No Miraculous AU.**

* * *

At Francois Dupont College, life is like any other school for teenagers of Paris.

Uniforms were a given but allowed to be redesigned to match the individual style of each student because France is the capital of Fashion it was a school rule, not only that but grades were always important if you weren't of the top 100 smartest of the schools you weren't in the best social groups.

Marinette Dupien-Cheng never let that ruin her, as a 17-year-old fashion major, though she was not of the top 50, she lived her life with smiles as she focused on studying for her fashion finals with her 2 best friends Alya and Tikki.

Her own uniform she enjoyed changing to match her style, a pleated black skirt that went 4 inches above the knee with a stripe running along the hemline, which she fixed with pink lace she sewed along it then added a lace frill under the skirt, the shirt was a plain white dress shirt which she switched with a pink dress shirt with flowers, vines and ladybugs on it on the left breast and along the hemline on the right, in the spring it was a short sleeved shirt then during the colder days it was long sleeve, and during the winter she wore the black blazer which she added the pink lace as lining and did the same with the Spring vest, while a tie is required as well but it can be any color and design, so she wore a pretty red and pink ribbin as a tie with a sparkley brooch keeping the ribbons tied

Before they started at this school their first years Marinette spent an entire day with her friends Alya and Tikki redesigning their uniforms and since Marinette was the only one of them that had a sewing machine and knew how to use it they were all at her house, their uniforms were designed the same way but Alya's was made with violet plaid instead of lace with a matching plaid tie that hung low from her neck while Tikki's had red and black spotted fabric as lining with a black tie with red spots.

The boys uniform was similar just with pants instead of skirts.

Marinette had her hair in its usual ponytails hanging at the base of her head, her bluebell eyes always shining with dreams, Alya was a girl that loved technology so she always had her Bluetooth earpiece in and looking at her phone or the school issued tablet, her glasses were constantly glaring the bright screens barely showing her brown eyes while her hair showed her artistic side with dark brown natural hair fading into dark red tips, she had the top half of her hair pulled back into a small ponytail keeping it out f her face while she vlogged and blogged, Tikki was the grounded one of the group, she had long black hair which she styled with red streaks, pale sking the color of a cherry blossom, she had 2 small twin tails on top of her head holding back her crown hair but leaving her bangs to brush her eyebrows, she was the studious one of the group though she could never pass Marinette no matter how hard she tried.

Marinette was eating her lunch with her friends on this cool Autumn day and they were gossiping about the one thing they each had in most common, boys.

As soon as the lunchroom burst in sound the girls all zoomed in at the sight.

"Oh," Alya said.

"My." Tikki sighed.

"Goodness," Marinette said blushing with a sigh.

Nino entered first he wore his signature red cap and ratty from years of use, his glasses were black and matched his style, his blue T-shirt replaced the uniform dress shirt while his hands were tucked into the pockets of the blazer which had decals ironed in places as good decoration to match his style of an amazing DJ, his headphones hanging around his neck, the uniform dress pants he replaced with black jeans and red and white basketball high top sneakers. Alya swooned as he walked in and headed for his usual table.

Following Nino was Plagg, his unruly hair swept around his shoulders while his bangs brushed his bright green eyes, he had a black dress shirt instead of white, with a neon green tie hanging low from his neck, he wore black dress pants and neon green high top shoes with black lining, whenever he smirked it showed off his sharp canine fangs, his black and green cat ear headphones were always on his head made him look like a human cat. Tikki blushed whenever she saw him and the corners of her eyes went blurry as her mind went into dreamland just looking at him.

Then came their leader, the top rank smartest mind in the school and the area, he swept in giving the room his usual cold glare as the girls all swooned, his blonde spikes looked professionally styled, his green eyes were as bright and fierce as a cats, he wanted to wear his uniform as it came, though his father insisted on having it changed, ironing on a decal on the right breast of his black blazer with his father's fashion label symbol of a butterfly which was made in orange, he wore black dress pants, orange converse, a black dress shirt, and an orange tie. He had the looks too kill and the cold personality to go with it, but just looking at him Marinette blushed bright red and became a blubbering mess with a goofy smile.

They were the top three of the school in looks and in intelligence, Adrien was number one, Plagg was number two, and Nino was number three.

Marinette and the girls were the goofiest girls of the school and everyone viewed them as the dumbest including...

"Well if it isn't the Ladybugs." They all heard bringing them out of their dreamworlds and looking up to see Adrien and his friends glaring at them.

Adrien went around to Marinette who looked down and not at him as he circled her like a bee to a flower then she felt her hair being tugged making her head jerk back then as soon as her mouth opened in surprise and drop of Adriens spit landed right inside making her choke while he laughed.

Tikki felt her chair being pulled out from under her making her waver out of it and right on the floor by Plaggs feet while Nino pulled Alya's phone from her grasp and blared her favorite song which was embarrassing considering it was one of Nino's original mixes.

Once the boys had their fun they walked away laughing.

"Why do we like them again?" Tikki asked dreamily as she settled back down in her seat

"Because we're masochists?" Ayla chuckled jokingly while playing with her phone making sure Nino didn't mess it up.

"I think its because we see them behind the good looks and cold demeanors. Beyond the masks of bad boy Black Cats they are, what we see are the fluffy pussycats that just want love and attention." Tikki said with her mind wandering, making Alya and Marinette also swoon just by her pretty words.

* * *

The girls were linking arms and waving their legs in sync as they stepped and walked home.

"So Marinette, how is the new house?" Ayla asked.

"Its good, Dad insisted on DIY so the house creaks at night, he is a better baker than a carpenter," Marinette said gazing off with her sunglasses on with a smile and making the other girls laugh.

"Ain't that the truth." Tikki laughed as she put on her bright red sunglasses with black dots that she made herself.

"Yeah, an ugly truth. I still have scars from his stool he made me for my birthday." Alya said swinging her butt making the other girls laugh again.

Suddenly the girl's laughter was cut short when they were brushed by a fast moving orange scooter, then a green one, and finally a blue one as each one doused all of them in a large splash of rainwater; they all screamed and held their skirts down and slightly ran sideways to avoid them.

"OH. THOSE STUPID BLACK CATS." Marinette shouted.

"They just fire up this little red bug," Tikki growled brushing herself off.

"What psychotic bastards," Alya shouted.

They all began shaking from the cold and brushing off the water as much as they could.

"I can't believe that came on us like that." Marinette said shaking her blazer but she stopped when her friends made a unison sound of "HUH?"

Marinette looked at them as they gave her incredulous look.

"What?" She asked them looking bemused.

"That sounded so perverted," Tikki said showing a laughing smile.

"I'm uncomfortable," Alya said grasping her forearms and physically shook showing that she was more than just cold.

Marinette thought for a minute the realized what she said and how it sounded and making an audible sound.

"I didn't mean it like that. You guys." She said waving her arms.

"Guess you guys know what this means," Tikki said hands on her hips and looking up at the sky while Alya was laughing at the flustered Marinette, making them both stop and look at her dumbfounded.

"Well, it is Friday and were all in need of a nice bath," Tiki explained using her hand and pointing her finger while winking at her friends.

"SURPRISE SLEEPOVER." They all jumped and shouted.

* * *

Tikki came out of Marinettes closet wearing her ladybug nightgown and rubbing her hair with a towel, while Alya was sitting at her laptop in her white tank top, plaid shorts, and a towel around her neck.

"Alya how is the Ladybug Newsletter?" Tikki Asked coming over to look over her friend's shoulder.

"Its good I updated the necessary points and sent it out to the parentals," Ayla said showing the designed page in the word document that is colored pink with pretty designs in the corners of a translucent violet plaid design with a Ladybug in the bottom left corner and another in the top right-hand corner with small stars and flowers and swirls on top of the plaid.

"Nice work," Tikki said as Marinette came out of the bathroom in a strapless towel dress with her hair up in a towel.

"Yeah, it looks great," Marinette said looking over Alya's other shoulder while pulling down her hair and rubbing it to pull out the excess water.

"As always," Alya said flipping her hair out a little.

"Compared to 5 years ago when all you had to do was look at an electronic device to make it crash." Marinette teased.

"Oh you're in for it now Marinette," Alya said standing to rush after her as she backed up into a wall and giggling as Alya attacked and tickled her friend making Marinette giggle and thrash about.

"OK OK. I give. I give." Marinette said through giggles.

"Better believe it," Alya said triumphantly standing up putting her hands on her hips before walking away.

Marinette giggled and stood and said, "At least I can still kick your butt at Mecha Strike." She retorted before going over to her closet and right in front of her open curtained window.

Then noises caught Marinettes attention making her look out the window but then she squealed and thrust herself into her walk-in closet making her friends look at her and then rush to her aid.

"Marinette what happened?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Outside," She said through tears and a red face.

"Huh?" Alya and Tikki asked confused.

"The Black Cats are outside and they saw me." She cried out making her friends go blank in the face.

"WHAT!?" They both cried out before they practically ran to the window and saw what she said.

Adrien, Nino, and Plagg were all leaning against their respective scooters and drinking beers, Adrien was laughing at them, PLagg was shouting indecent things directed at Tikki, while Nino was doing something worse.

"AahH," Alya shouted and hid before she could get a good look but Tikki did before she pulled the blinds closed and then closed Marinettes thick winter curtains, then continued to do the same with the others as well then went on to turn off the overhead light and turn on a single lamp beside Marinettes table.

"There all hidden." Tikki said as Marinette came out of her closet dressed in her frilly night clothes of a white with pink spotted, flowy, lace covered tank top and shorts, she went over to lay on the bed next to Alya and they both grabbed their "handmade by Marinette' dolls of Adrien and Nino, then sulked.

"I might as well tell you guys," Tikki said grasping her Plagg doll then looked at her friends as they looked up at her.

"Nino was taking pictures." She said then watched as her friend's eyes got wide-eyed.

"NOOOOO!" They screamed in unison and fell back on Marinettes bed, so Tikki joined them and they all giggled and cried.

"Everyone decent?" They heard the male voice call out from Marinettes bedroom door.

"Yeah, we're good Dad." Marinette cried out sitting up with a smile making her friends follow as the big man came up holding a tray of food and drinks.

"I prepared this right after I got the LadyBug Newsletter." He said placing the tray on Marinettes study table in the center of the room.

"Oh Yay food," Alya said sliding down from the bed and sitting on a pillow as Mr. Dupien set the bowls of French Onion soup in place around the table as the girls sat down to eat than the large bowl of croissants in the middle then handed out the cups of tea.

"Enjoy girls and good night." He said before leaving.

"Thanks, Dad." They all sang after him making the large man smile and laugh.

"Your Dad is an amazing cook," Alya said eating generously feeling the soup warm her insides.

"Yeah too bad you're not like him." Tikki joked.

"Hey I'm still learning and I'm still better then both of you put together," Marinette argued loving the feeling of her fathers cooking calm her nerves and warm her soul.

"Ladies, we also need to be aware of what may come Monday morning," Tikki said taking a bite of soup covered croissant.

"What do you mean?" Alya asked while Marinette took a drink.

"Pictures." was all Tikki said and made the girls all choke with wide-eyes and groan.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ladybugs were all sitting around Marinettes table doing their usual Saturday morning Love letter writing.

"Man we are pathetic doing this every Saturday," Alya said as she looking at her paper and its many corrections like it was homework.

"Yeah, well..." Tikki said biting her eraser trying to concentrate and think of a certain word.

"AaAat least we don't actually give them to the guys," Marinette said as she looked at her doodles of cats and ladybugs on her special Ladybug stationary while giving slight giggles.

"Well anyway we need to finish up soon so we can help Dad unpack the dining room," Marinette said as she finished her final draft and sealed it in the special envelope with a kiss and a Ladybug sticker.

Tikki was putting her letter in her school bag just as Marinette and Alya both stood up to stash their letters as well.

"Alright, ladies let's get to work," Tikki said clapping her hands.

* * *

Ladybugs were all walking to school together on Monday.

"Remeber ladies no matter what happens, we are still Ladybugs," Tikki said making her friend hum in agreement.

They all walked into the school grounds and immediately felt everyone's eyes on them but they kept their cool.

"Alya I want you to check all social media for the school and if you find any photos take care of them," Tikki said in a low serious tone.

"Will do," Alya replied as they walked through the halls and into their first class.

"Marinette, keep your eyes and ears open for anything." Tikki also said knowing the girl's clumsiness but has the instincts and sense of a wild animal.

"Already on it." She replied listening and watching.

"From what I can tell so far there is something on the bulletin board." She continued in a whisper while taking a bite of croissant she brought from home.

"Then we will go check it out during first break," Tikki said eating her own Dupien-Cheng croissant

"I wonder why exactly everyone is flipping out though you'd think it would just cause gossip but everyone keeps looking at us like they're afraid of us," Marinette said looking around at the fearful looking gossiping students.

"Yeah your right, this doesn't feel like spite, it feels like fearful respect," Alya said in realization.

"I wonder why?" Tikki asked looking down while sipping her juice.

"I think I can help." They heard making them look up to find a familiar orange haired mousy girl.

"Sabrina?" Marinette rhetorically asked in surprise at her sudden appearance, her uniform was decorated with an argyle tie, argyle tights, and heeled spats.

"Are the pictures bad?" Alya asked with a scrunched look.

"Pictures?" Sabrina asked with surprise.

"No, there aren't any pictures. The school board has decided to post a ranking of the top students. It's on the school bulletin board showing the top smartest students in the school," Sabrina explained looking down in submission to her betters.

* * *

The girls stood on the second-floor balcony looking down at the lobby as the student were all gathered around and gossiping a lot of them kept peaking up at them also in fearful respect.

Alya was leaning against the railing with her back and her arms crossed and looking down at the crowd and bulletin board, Marinette held a hand on the railing and the other on her hip as she too looked down at the bulletin board, while Tikki was leaning on her elbows on the railing while looking through her red and black spotted binoculars.

"What does it say?" Alya asked.

"Top student #4 Alya Cesaire, Top student #3 Tikki Coccinelle, and Top student #1 Marienette Dupein-Cheng." Tikki read aloud still looking through her binoculars.

"And the guys?" Marinette asked.

"Top Student #6 Nino Lahiffe, Top student #5 Plagg Cataclysm and Top student #2 Adrien Agreste." She read before standing up straight and lowering her binoculars.

Alya turned around to fully look around "Well now everyone knows." She said.

"Yeah." Marinette agreed and looked around again catching evil green eyes.

"They're here," Marinette said making both girls look.

Adrien, Nino, and Plagg all were looking up at them as they stood next to each other with their arms crossed and giving them blank stares believing they are here to watch them post their pictures publicly, Adrien waved the photos with a wicked smile and sauntered over to the bulletin board.

"Here we go," Alya said as they watched, the boys held the photos up for a moment but then they're body language told them they see the grade posting, they paused, lowered the photos in shock then abruptly turned around to look up at them with wide-eyes and shocks expression while the girls held their blank faces.

"Let's go," Tikki said turning around and walking away with Marinette and Alya following.

"Justice is served deliciously," Tikki said making her friends hum in agreement.

"They can still post the pictures though," Marinette said.

"True but there isn't anything anyone else can do. They can't make fun of us for it. Were to senior now." Alya said smiling as they walked past students that gave them respectful bows.

"And..." Tikki said turning around making ALya and Marinette jump and stop in their tracks.

"We're still?" Tikki said with a smile and motioning to their group.

"Ladybugs." They sang together in unison.

* * *

"MARINETTE." A loud male voice shouted throughout the school making everyone look but a certain noirette dropped her head in her hand and groaned as the running of feet came nearer and nearer.

"Not Today Nathan come on," Alya said as the redheaded boy came running in their shared class and sat down in front of Marinette.

"Marinette? Is it true? Are you really one of the top minds of the school while I'm one of the lowest?" Nathan exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, it's true."She said leaning back to get a little away from him and his intense glare.

"Why didn't you say something? I could have asked you to study with me." Nathan said dropping his head on her desk.

"I only study with the Ladybugs Nathan you know that." She said looking a the pitiful lovesick boy.

"Yeah, but we could be closer in academics if you'd help me how am I suppose to take of you after we're married when you're smarter then me," Nathan said with tears running down his face.

"No one said anything about us getting married," Marinette said standing up to walk away making Tikki and Alya follow her as well as Nathan.

"But we're meant to be. I'm the only one who loves you Princess Marinette." Nathan said grasping her hand making her jerk forward as he knelt down before her.

Marinette sighed but then a snickering made her look over to see the black cats all chuckling.

"Nathan you're embarrassing me," She exclaimed jerking her hand away then running away and into the girl's room.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Nathan and his cronies were all passed out on their desks while everyone else went home except for The Ladybugs.

"And this formula," Marinette said helping Alya with her Math, as a fashion designer math was essential for proper measurements of models.

"Alya can you help me with this?" Tikki asked after they finished needing help with her literature studies.

"Sure if you can help me with this," Alya asked showing Tikki her History worksheet.

Though they were all top students they still had their strengths and weaknesses, Marinette is great with Math, Science, and Home ec, but is bad at History and Literature, Tikki is great at History and Literature but has a Math disability and can't cook to save her life, Alya is amazing with Literature, Computer science, and language studies but can barely cook a grilled cheese sandwich or canned soup. With these three girls helping each other out they are a force to be reckoned with.

"Ms. Coccinelle, Ms. Dupein-Cheng, and Ms. Cesaire." They heard making them all turn to find the principal wagging his finger for them to follow.

"Bring your things please." He said as the girls got up.

"Have we done something wrong, Master Fu?" Tikki asked as they followed the Elderly Man.

"Not at all. Considering the new system of publicising the top student's grade point average there is something else that is also new. A special study room just for the top students." He said showing them to the double doors and when the girls looked inside every other student below them was in that room studying, even the Black Cats, each boy sat at separate desks not studying together at all, Tikki led the way in and towards the back where 3 desks were empty.

Students looked back at the sharp sound of a desk being moved against the tile floor to find the Ladybugs moving the 3 empty desks around each other, the girls sat down and got their books back out to return to studying.

"Hey look they need each other to help study. Can't do it by yourselves huh girls?" Adrien joked making his friends laugh with him.

"Aw, well maybe if you studied with your friends Agreste then maybe you 3 MIGHT have a chance at beating our top scores that are, ABOVE YOU," Tikki said mockingly making all three of them blush and glare at her with large eyes while all of the other students laughed and the girls returned to their studies.

* * *

The rest of the week went by as normal but the Ladybugs were getting more respect, no more did other students just look at them and chuckle at some unspoken joke, now this school was ruled by Ladybugs instead of Black cats, though the guys still had their domain but now the Ladybugs had theirs as well.

But then Friday things changed as fate decided to be funny.

"OH, Marinette are you ok?" Tikki asked while she and Alya set down their bags to help up their clumsy friend.

"Yeah I'm ok," Marinette said as she stayed kneeling to pick up the papers she dropped from her bag as the wind began to fly everywhere.

"I hate being clumsy I trip over flat surfaces." She said putting her things back in her bag then standing and walking off her sore knees.

"Yeah, your clumsiness is world renowned." Alya joked making the girl blush, cry, and laugh all in one.

"But someday you will find a man that will catch you every time," Tikki said hugging her friend around the shoulders then holding her elbow to help her walk while Alya did the same.

Unbeknownst to the girls a single envelope with perfect Ladybug stationary and handwriting was forgotten after the fall but picked up by a pale hand with black nail polish.

* * *

Later on that day during lunch the beeping for an announcement came on, and the voice was not Master Fu.

"Attention students are you ready for a laugh but my man Agreste has one for you," Nino said over the speaker then Adrien came on.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tikki said turning forward in her seat away from Marinette.

"Agreed." Marinette and Alya said at the same time.

" _Dear Adrien, My blonde kitty, I can only try to tell you what I think about you..."_ Adrien began reading in an overdone lovesick girl tone.

"OH MY GOSH," Marinette said going bug eyes.

" _Please understand that I think your amazing, I don't even call you Adrien, I call you Chat Noir..."_ Adrien continued.

"What is it?" Tikki asked.

" _I never care that you're mean to me because I am always happy you're talking to me anyway. You are the most handsome guy I have ever seen and your intelligence makes me swoon..." He said while trying not to laugh along with other manly chuckles in the background._

 _"_ That's the love letter I wrote to Adrien last Saturday," Marinette said whispering to her friends in a shocked and scared tone, Tikki jumped up and ran out of the room making Marinette and Alya follow.

" _I know you may not ever read this but I don't care, I am in love with you and I have been for many years now, the idea of me being a Ladybug and you a Black cat making us natural enemies is very romantic in my mind. I can only hope that things turn out differently for us in the future. Love~Marinette Dupein-Cheng."_ Adrien finished off the letter with laughter as the Marinette stopped running just as he said her name Alya stopped with her and hugged her just the tears started flowing, Tikki didn't stop though, it was heard over the loudspeaker of a door being busted in a few shouts, a rummage then it got turned off.

Marinette and Alya ran into the Ladybug secret room, a classroom no longer in use in an older part of the school that only clubs frequent.

Both of them are slumped on the floor Marinette had her legs pulled to her chest hugging her Adrien plush doll as a semi-permanent blush stayed on her swollen cheeks, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

Tikki opened the door making both girls look up to find her disheveled hair, a few scrapes and bruising, Alya and Marinette stood and rushed over to her.

"Tikki what happened?" Alya asked she took a water bottle and tissue and began to dab at her scrapes.

"Are you ok?" Marinette asked in concern while she began to pet her friend's hair getting in back in shape.

Tikki didn't say anything but just smiled took Marinettes hands in hers then smiled before handing her the crumpled letter with a footprint on the envelope.

Marinette grasped the letter then held it to her chest with tears in her eyes then jumped into a hug with Tikki.

"Thank you." Marinette cried into her ear.

"I could only get your letter back but that doesn't make the school forget what they heard," Tikki said pushing her away to look at her with an endearing smile.

"That's ok. At least I got my letter back. But what happened? You look like you've been in a hurricane." She said pulling Tikki to have a seat.

"If you think this is bad. You should see the guys." Tikki said sitting down letting Alya give her first aid while Marinette fixes her hair and they all laugh out loud.

* * *

After school, Tikki had a band-aid on her left cheekbone, and in a few places on her legs, while her hair was done up beautifully in twin tails just 2 inches behind her ear hanging at the back of her head and in delicate curls with bangs framing her face, she walked with a stagger pride and a smile as she had looped arms with smiling but sullen Marinette who also had looped arms with Alya.

Marinette had her head hung as once again students were laughing in their direction.

"Once again were the laughing stock of the school," Alya said as Marinette laid her head on Alya's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Marinette said making Tikki also rub her head.

"It's not your fault, so don't beat yourself up about it," Tikki said giving her friend a large smile.

"OH MY GOSH LOOK," Alya said making them all stop dead in their tracks and look at what she was pointing at and then they all laughed.

"Oh shut up," Adrien shouted as he held the icepack to his head with his disheveled blonde hair that was dingy with a little blood and sweat, while a swollen and bruised eye was evident as well as a limp in his left leg, he was standing in front of his sitting friends around the large school fountain, Plagg had a split lip a bruised nose and a bandaged hand he was sitting down on the fountain's rim and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and giving a glare at the girls then leaning up to turn around and stupidly put his feet in the water by accident just wanting to look away from them, Nino was sitting on the ground having one leg bent and he leaned on it nursing a sprained ankle, a bruised elbow, and a swollen bruised cheek and broken glasses.

The girls just laughed and kept walking.

"Oh Marinette?" a familiar male voice sang out making them look back and see Adrien looking at the said noirette as she looked at him.

"Come nurse me back to health baby, Please?" Adrien said with baby eyes and a sweet smile while reaching out to her but Alya and Tikki both just pulled her along while the guys laughed as they walked away.

* * *

The next Saturday morning Marinette was in her room as she was doing her final unpacking and was sullen while doing so.

"Marinette! Visitors." Her father called out making her snap out of it and get up.

Coming down the stairs she brightened when she saw her friends.

"Hey, girl we have come to help finish moving you in," Alya said waving at her.

"Oh thanks guys." She said waving them up to her room.

"I love your new house Marinette," Tikki said as she was finishing up putting away her friend's books.

"Thanks. Even though we've been here for almost a month now its still feels new," Marinette said as she was pouring her friends their tea that her father brought up with a snack.

"Yeah, and your room is much more spacious than your previous room," Alya said as she was setting up Marinette's antique computer while looking around the white room the size of a college dorm.

"At least I have enough room for a futon on my floor for you guys." She commented with a smile as the girls came around and all gathered around the table.

"I'm glad about that," Tikki said grasping a teacup and taking a sip.

"Yeah but a bigger room would be better, maybe with pink walls and black lining, oh and a loft or a balcony," Alya said excitedly while eating a cookie.

"That sounds like a Princess' room," Marinette replied dipping her cookie in her tea before taking a bite.

"If only..." Tikki began before a loud smoke alarm sounded making them jump.

"What is going on?" Alya asked as Marinette jumped up and ran to her door to open it and found the hallway covered in smoke.

"Something's wrong we have to go," Marinette shouted making her friends jump up as well and follow their friend.

"Let's go." Tikki said grabbing their hands and making a line and they all slowly ran down the stairs and into the bakery to find the place covered in flames but a straight shot to the door and seeing her father outside jumping and motioning for them to come out.

"Come on." Tikki said pulling them along, and right out the door to turn and find the house blaring up in a large flame.

"Our new house," Marinette said as she saw her bedroom window showing the flames catching her room on fire, then a small explosion sounded making them jump and grab each other steeping away as sirens sounded heading there way.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Emergency news, a fire broke out at the Dupein-cheng patisserie. The bakery and the upper apartment were both destroyed leaving the residents homeless and without any of their things here is more from our reporter at the sight."_ The newscaster said before showing the reporter along with Tom Dupein.

"Can you tell us what happened." The reporter asked then Tom began to explain a little nervous about being on TV.

* * *

"Honey?" The blonde woman shouted in surprise making her equally blonde husband look up from his coffee and paper.

"Honey, isn't that?" She asked pointing to the screen standing up in shock, making Gabriel stand up as well and look in shock.

"Tom?" He cried in surprise.

* * *

"Marinette? How is it fitting?" Tikki asked outside of the changing room.

"It fits well. It just won't have my added style." Marinette said coming out of the changing room wearing the school's spare girls uniform, it was plain black with the stripes along the hem, a plain white dress shirt, with black cuffs & collar, a black sweater vest with the school logo on the right breast, black knee-high socks, and plain black dress shoes, and the red tie tucked in the vest, her friends helped her out with bringing a hairbrush and helped her fix her hair into her usual twin tails and makeup.

"At least it looks good on you," Alya said pining on a sparkly Ladybug brooch over the school logo.

"Thanks, I still miss my uniform though." She said looking at herself in the mirror.

"And I miss all of my stuff as well." She said brushing her skirt down.

"Don't worry you can share with us until you get your life back in order," Tikki said as she and Alya laid their heads on Marinettes shoulders and hugged her in support.

"Thanks, ladies," Marinette said with a deep appreciative smile.

* * *

The Ladybugs were all walking towards school with Marinette once again in the middle and once again they were center of attention.

"Can you believe she's here?"

"After everything that's going on, I would have stayed home."

"She's so brave."

"...or stupid."

Everywhere they went they heard the same whispers, but they never put their heads down.

"So where are you staying now?" Alya asked as they sat down in their class.

"Were staying at the grand hotel for now until we can find something else," Marinette explained as she began rummaging through her school bag that her friends bought for her at the school store filled with daily essentials.

"I wish you would just come stay with me," Tikki said helping her organize her things.

"But then I would have to leave my Father and in this situation its best to stick together when we've already lost everything else." She said with a smile as the bell rung signaling the beginning of class.

"Such a good daughter." Alya joked turning towards her desk as the teacher came in.

* * *

"Is there anything?" Tom asked as he was digging through what was left of their home.

"I found a few things but nothing important," Uncle Wang said as he was gently flipping through their burnt family albums looking for any photos that survived but finding none.

"Yeah, I didn't find anything important either. Just some furniture." Tom said coming over to his late wife's brother, then slumping next to him in depression.

"Everything's gone Tom, I'm sorry," Wang said setting the burnt book aside.

"See look everything is burnt." A light feminine voice said grabbing their attention towards the distance.

"Yes nothing could have survived this." A masculine voice said making Tom and Wang look at each other with confusion.

"Oh, here something did survive." The feminine voice said as some rubble was moved making the sound of falling rocks.

"Its the sterling picture frame we got them for their wedding." The masculine voice said making Tom stand up and follow the voices to see the 2 blonde people looking at the ash covered silver picture frame but the pictures and backing were all burnt leaving behind the frame and the glass.

"Angel? Deli?" Tom asked making the blonde couple look over and smile as Wang came up behind Tom.

"Tum-Tum." The two blondes said walking over the debris to hug Tom.

"We lost our home, everything is gone," Tom said crying and hugging the tall blonde man.

"You still have your lives," the blonde woman said looking at her old school friend.

* * *

"Dad? What up?" Marinette asked as she answered her phone during lunch break, Tikki and Alya both looked at their friend as they continued to eat.

"Oh really? That's great." She said making her friends give her their full attention.

"Ok yeah, after school... thanks... Love you too." Marinette finished her call with a bright smile.

"what's up?" Tikki asked matching her smile.

"An old friend of my Dads saw the news and offered for us to say with them until we get back on our feet," Marinette said putting her phone away.

"Really? That's awesome." Alya said grasping Marinettes hand.

"Yeah, my Dad is picking me up from school then were headed to their house." She said continuing with her food.

"Should we come help?" Tikki asked with concern.

"No, Dad said no visitors just yet she doesn't want to overwhelm them," Marinette replied giving Tikki an apologetic smile.

"I understand but hopefully we will be able to see where you will be staying," Alya said.

"Agreed." Tikki and Marinette said at the same time making them all laugh.

* * *

That afternoon Marinette was riding with her Dad in their rented van and limited luggage in the back, and limited consists of small suitcases for each person filled with emergency clothes that were bought after the fire.

"So how do you know these people?" Marinette asked as they rode down the highway and turned into the expensive living district, which caught Marinette's attention in shock at the beautiful houses.

"We went to high school with them," Tom said with a smile as she handed Marinette a small thermos of tea.

"Oh. when was the last time you saw them?" She asked.

"Its been a while, a few years at least," Tom said as he turned into the driveway of the largest house on the block.

"Woah. THIS?" Marinette said as her Dad stepped out of the vehicle so she followed just as a well-dressed woman in a black suit with a red turtleneck, plain black heels, her black hair had a red streak and it was pulled back into a bun while her makeup was simple but elegant and her glasses her simple as well and she was followed by a well-dressed butler.

"Welcome, I am Nathalie head of household." She said as the butler came down to grab their two small suitcases that were small and light enough for just him.

"Please follow me the family awaits," she said turning and heading back into the house making Marinette and her Dad follow.

* * *

"Tom welcome home." The tall blonde man said as he wrapped his arms around the large man as best as he could the men chuckled as they hugged and did little dances of joy.

"Ah. Marinette this is my old friend Gabriel. Angel, This is my daughter Marinette." Tom said introducing the two, Gabriel looked over the young girl with black hair in a very familiar uniform.

"I know that uniform. Francois Dupont? My son goes there." The tall blonde man said with a proud smile.

"Oh maybe I know him," Marinette said with an ignorant smile and excitement.

"Maybe so he is with my wife and younger son in the sitting room." The angelic man said leading the way.

When Gabriel opened the door Marinette was met with the most unexpected sight she ever thought possible.

"Such a good Kitty." The Lovely blonde woman said as she was petting her sons blonde hair and behind his ear as he was rubbing his head in her lap, He was out of uniform and in a black T-shirt with colorful stripes, a white over shirt, light blue jeans, and orange converse he was making a very audible purring noise as he played pet cat with his mother.

Marinette was in shock at seeing Adirne act so different then what she was used too.

"Emilie, boys," Gabriel said grabbing their attention, Adrien looked over to see none other than his point of fun at school standing in his house and staring dumbstruck at him.

"MARINETTE." Adrien shouted jumping from his comfortable place and falling face first on the floor with a loud "OOMPF"

"Oh Adrien, are you ok?" The beautiful blonde woman asked reaching down for him but he jumped to a standing showing off his red face as Tom walked in and came up to him to shake his hand.

"Hello, young man," Tom said as Adrien shook his large calloused hand.

"Hi, I'm Adrien." He replied smiling properly but his blush was giving away his inner turmoil.

"Hello dear one," Emilie said coming up to Marinette and hugging her tight.

"Hi, I'm Marinette." She replied hugging the strange woman back.

Emilie stood back taking her hands and looking dreamily at the young girl.

"Oh it is so nice to have another girl in the house having my husband and sons is overwhelming and unfeminine and I only have Nathalie but she is always busy," Emilie said her lovely green eyes sparkling with excitement, she wore a tight blue dress of simple design and with plain black heels.

"So you know each other." She asked turning to look with a smile between Adrien and Marinette.

"Yes, ...Um," Adrien said with a blush looking to Marinette for help.

"You could say we're friends," she said covering for him.

"Oh I love it," Emilie said bringing her hands to her heart in happiness.

"Oh and don't mind what you saw my son is just a big kitty cat." She said to Marinette as she came up to her son and began to rub his ears making him flutter his eyes and lean into her hands but quickly regained himself.

"Oh come on mom, not in front of others." Adrien tried using his palm to rub his head trying to brush off the feeling, Marinette had never seen him so vulnerable.

"Aw, my sweet boy," Emilie said hugging his head to her bosom and nuzzling his blonde hair with her face as his own blushed but didn't look at her.

"Oh and this is my younger son Felix," Gabriel said grabbing everyone's attention to look over at the young blonde boy doing his homework in the corner with a smile, he was a young Adrien.

"Nice to meet you." He said standing up to shake Tom's hand and hugging Marinette around her legs.

"Hello there." She said hugging him back with a smile.

"Oh and Marinette I have a surprise for you," Emilie said grasping her hand and practically ran up the stairs with a dragged Marinette in tow.

* * *

Emilie lead Marinette down the balcony and passed 2 doors, one was light green and the other was dark green while the third was Hot pink.

"This is the children's wing, and this is your room." She said opening the pink door to reveal a pretty pink Princess' room.

"Oh wow," Marinette exclaimed looking around the room, it had pink walls with black lining and a loft, it was exactly like she and her friends dreamed it would be the first floor had a sitting area with a work desk styled with a brand new sewing machine, and a computer, a small staircase leading up to a loft with a king size bed, and then a skylight with a drop down ladder obviously leading up to a balcony. Everything was pink with black or grey accents.

"This is beautiful," Marinette said walking over to look over the desk.

"I have always wanted a daughter. I've had this room ready for a baby girl for the longest time and come in here when I'm depressed, but se soon as Tom agreed to come live with us and bring his teenage daughter I knew this had to be your room, I went and bought a computer, a sewing machine, and a bed immediately, with a few things along the way, I bought you new clothes and shoes, even a fresh uniform for your school, bedding for your bed and your father told me your a fashion major so thats why the sewing machine as well as an array of supplies so you can decorate your new uniform." Emilie said coming over to grab Marinettes hand and swing it in happiness while motioning around the room.

"Also the door over there leads to the Jack and Jill bathroom," Emilie said leading Marinette over to the door and opening to find a large well-decorated bathroom.

"Wow, pretty." She said looking around to see a vanity with double sinks and 3 doors opposite the vanity and another right across from the door to her bedroom.

"This door," Emilie said opening the door closest to them to reveal a room with a large bathtub in the center.

"This is the BATHroom. Its fully automated, just use the touchpad to pick your salts, soaps, washes, bubbles, and temperature." Emilie explained motioning around like Vanna White it was a Japanese hot spring style tub that was large enough to swim.

"Amazing." Marinette complimented

"Now the next door." She said grabbing Marinette and showing her the next door to reveal a large shower room.

"Same with the bath use the touchpad to choose your preferences." She explained as Marinette looked around the black and white tiled shower with multiple showerheads enough for a small party of people.

"Incredible." She complimented with a smile.

"And the next room," Emilie said leading her out and to the next door to reveal a small water closet.

"The water closet, each door has a lock for your privacy." She explained leading her back out.

"And that door leads to Adrien's room." She explained as she led the way back out into Marinette's room.

"You've gone above and beyond just for me. I'm so grateful. Thank you." Marinette said turning to look at the woman and bowing as she thanked her.

"No need dear. I am happy that your both here." Emilie replied giving her a smile then a hug, both of them were shaken from their reverie when a thump sounded making them look to find Adrien giving a kind smile still strange.

"Oh thank you," Emilie said coming over to him and dragging Marinette by her hand.

"Yes thank you," Marinette said.

"No problem," Adrien said.

"Well, I will leave you to settle in," Emilie said.

"Adrien, help her settle in," Emilie whispered as she ruffled her son's hair as she passed him then left closing the door behind her.

After she left Adrien turned his head in a slow-motion letting his blonde hair fall in his eyes and give her a pleading look.

"Please don't tell anyone about any of this." He pleaded with a fallen babyface making her go wide-eyed.

"Please?" He asked her in his cold and scared voice making Marinette compose herself.

"Easy there big guy," Marinette said quickly reaching up to rub his ear making his eyes flutter and his spine shake.

"Uh... STOP THAT." He said pushing her hand away but she was faster in rubbing his ear and petting his head with both hands.

"Your ok Cat Noir, just relax." She said holding him still as she used his weakness to calm him down, Adrien faltered and began losing his strength, gently and slowly falling into her grasp though he tried pushing her away from him but she was stronger in this position.

"Please... Stop..." He said as his eyes glazed over and an audible purr resonated from his chest that she felt on her as she slumped with him to the floor, His head rested in her lap as she continued petting his head and going down his spine getting shivers from him as his strength completely left him.

"Your such a naughty boy Adrien, I think you need my help to calm down most of the time shall I do this at school to help you?" She inquired feeling him stiffen and try to move but she was too good.

"Please..." He said through his haze.

"Alright, I will make an agreement with you. I will keep your secret IF you and the other Black cats leave me and the Ladybugs alone unless you act like gentlemen and be friendly towards us at all times." She said gently whispering in his ear as he nuzzled her lap taking deep breaths.

"I-I... Pr-Promise." He said pulling his legs closer to his face to nuzzle her lap better.

"Good Kitty, I promise to keep your double life to myself." She said releasing him instantly, it took him only a second to regain his composure and stand heading for the door but then turned and looked as she stood up, dusted herself off and gave him a sweet smile.

"A quick thing though. If I may?" He asked giving her a sweet angelic smile making her tilt her head in curiosity.

"Sure." She said returning his smile.

"How will you be able to feed a baby in the future with those salad plates." He said with a mocking smile and wicked eyes making her smile fall and her cheeks rage in a deep blush.

* * *

The 3 adults were enjoying a night cap when a shouting from the 2nd floor caught their attention and made them look up.

Adrien laughed as marinette chased him her face still red and he was too fast for her.

"Don't blame me for stating a fact." He shouted as he jumped over a small table as she followed.

"Fact or not I'm gonna kill you." She said as she followed him down a hallway their scampering feet and playful bickering can be echoed and heard down below.

"They are already getting along so well. I'm so happy." Emilie said swooning and leaning against her husband.

"Indeed I can't wait to see where this takes our kids. Huh Tum-Tum?" gabriel asked clinking his beer glass with his high school best friend.

"Yes, I have never seen her like this. Its very refreshing. Im glad she is happy here. Thank you for taking us in." Tom said giving his friends a cheer with his own beer glass.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was sitting at her new desk it was currently 10:30 at night on her first night in the house she had a large smile on her face as she worked diligently at her sewing machine once she finished her homework she was now redesigning her school uniform, her replacement that Emilie ordered for her had already arrived so Marinette changed out of her borrowed one and Emilie was cleaning it to return it back to the school.

But a knock sounded on her door pulling her from her concentration.

"Good evening," Emilie said coming in with a tray of snacks.

"Oh Good evening Mrs. Agreste," Marinette said standing up and opening a place on her desk for the tray and with a smile.

"Wow thank you," Marinette said as Emilie set the tray on her desk.

"My pleasure. Are you studying?" She asked the teenager with happiness.

"No, I finished my homework 2 hours ago, right now I am redesigning my uniform." She said motioning to the sewing machine making Emilie look at the frilly pink laces and red fabrics laid out and some cuts were laid out next to her new uniform.

"OH How cute," Emilie said looking around her work area at the pink and red.

"Thanks, my old uniform had pink lace it was my signature of my group of friends," Marinette said holding up the pink lace fabric and spool of trim.

"Your? Signature?" Emilie asked with curious eyes and a confused look.

"Oh its this thing that my friends and I have. We call ourselves The LadyBugs and we each have our own signature for it added to our uniforms, mine is lace and pink is my color, My friend Alya is plaid and her color is violet, then our fearless leader Tikki is dots and she does red with black dots," Marinette explained with a smile making Emilie smile as well.

"Wow, that sounds incredible. My son just has his friends the Black Cats, they had me do their Black Cats decals on their school blazers and vests but they didn't help me and they were just some decals Adrien designed and ordered online." Emilie said bored.

"Would you like to help me? At this rate, it will take me all night by myself." Marinette said making the blonde woman smile, squeal, jump and clap in happiness.

* * *

The next morning Marinette came down the stairs in her new uniform, it was fresh and new and felt amazing and because of her and Emilie working together they finished at midnight, she lined her uniform with a layered lace trim like she did with her previous uniform but the lace was wide red lace with a black lace ruffle on top then hot pink lace flowers in a chain on top with hot pink jewels in the center, and they worked hard to make sure it wasn't bulky or heavy so that it laid perfectly along her skirt's hemline and on the lining of her shirts, blazer, vests, and sweaters, then just as an added bonus they took the sparkley Ladybug brooch that Alya gave her and they sewed it on a ruffled flower they made from the left over trim and it was clipped over the school logo over her breast, she finished her uniform with black see through hose and maroon suede T-strap chunky heel shoes. She had her hair in its usual twintails but with ribbons, she made to match her uniform.

"AH CUTE," Emilie said as Marinette smiled coming down the stairs as Emilie took photos, while Tom and Gabriel looked surprised as well.

"Wow, what incredible redesign," Gabriel said impressed.

"Marinette has dreams of being a fashion designer someday," Tom said with Pride as Marinette put her new black school bag on the couch, it had the same trim designed on it as her uniform but she added red dots on it along with The Ladybug decal.

"Impressive." Gabriel complimented.

"Mrs. Agreste helped me I wouldn't have been able to finish by myself in time," Marinette said buttoning her blazer.

"I see." He said almost disappointingly.

"No don't look like that my love. It was Marinettes design I just followed it and helped her sew." She said quickly running to Marinettes school bag and pulling out her sketchpad then flipping to the page she drew of her new uniform.

"See?" She said showing her husband and he looked over it then flipped the pages.

"Oh, incredible. You have great talent, my dear." Gabriel complimented as he looked over the designs with care.

Marinettes face glowed red as her smile grew enormously.

"Thank you, Mr. Agreste. Thank you, thank you." She said bowing in happiness.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I drew up a contract for you to sign, your designs are influential and I would be an idiot if I didn't sign you on as a designer immediately." He said as Adrien came down unnoticed but his eyes grew wide as he listened to his father praise the girl.

"I am still untrained," She said looking down at her sketchbook.

"So maybe an apprenticeship would be better?" Gabriel tried nodding to Nathalie as she began to poke around on her tablet.

"Yes that sounds perfect," Marinette said with a smile.

"It's decided then," Gabriel said as Nathalie came up with the tablet for him to sign.

* * *

Adrien had his limo drop off Mariette a block away from school before it drove up to drop him off, which she didn't mind because she was able to get to the meeting place for her friends, on time for once.

Marinette was sitting on the rim of the garden a block away from school looking down at her phone when 2 loud gasps caught her attention making her look to find Alya and Tikki with wide-open mouths and shocked eyes.

"Hey girls," Marinette said waving as she stood and spun letting her uniform show fully.

"I'm guessing you like it." She said flaring out her skirt by the hem and giving little curtsies.

"I love it." They said at the same time with smiles, Tikki came up to take her hand and make her spin like they were dancing while Alya took her other hand and held it as she spun to make her spin the opposite direction.

"How?" Tikki asked as Marinette knelt down to grab her backpack and they started walking towards the school.

"Well the wife of my Dad's best friend helped me, she only has 2 sons so she had a dream fulfilled of playing dress-up and makeup with me until late last night. She loved my design and helped me with sewing." She explained with a smile as her friends looped their arms with hers.

"Wow lucky," Alya said.

"So are we allowed to come over yet?" Tikki asked looking at her phone.

"That's probably not a good idea," Marinette said looking between her friends who then gave her shocked looks.

"What?" Alya asked.

"Why?" Tikki asked at the same time.

"There are reasons that I cannot say. Just I am not allowed to have anyone over. Which really sucks." Marinette said with a dejected look.

"Aw man, You always have the best surprise sleepovers," Alya said looking sad as they entered the schools front gates, at which their attention was caught by the 3 black cats, each still sporting some injuries.

"Hey!" Plagg yelled making them jump and stop.

"Plagg," Adrien said making his friend turn and look at him as he grabbed his bag and stood up to leave.

"What? were just gonna let them go?" Plagg asked making Nino remove his headphones and look at Adrien from his lunging position.

"Yeah. They are our equals now, there is no point in fighting The Ladybugs anymore." Adrien said as he walked off making Nino give him a look of shock but didn't say anything as he looked back at the girls then slightly tripped as he stood and ran to catch up with him, Plagg watched as they went, he too gave the girls a look then followed them as well.

"What got into him?" Alya asked confused.

"Maybe they finally saw us as equals and less than enemies," Marinette said as she watched them leave.

"I hope not its more fun when they pester us, now they will just ignore us," Alya said as she walked in the direction of class.

Marinette dilated her eyes in shock and mentally slapped her forehead as she realized what she had done, she didn't think about her condition implicating her friends, she knew she would get to spend some extra time with Adrien but her friends will have less time with Ninoe and Plagg.

"Damn it." She said following them.

* * *

It has been a week since Marinette and her father had moved in and Marinette still has trouble getting used to living with Adrien it has even made her life a bit awkward.

Especially after her baths.

Marinette rubbed her body with her fluffy pink towel while the water drained, she pulled her folded clothes to her chest as she went to the door, she knew he wouldn't be home so she carelessly opened the door and walked out of the bathroom with haste.

"Ow." She heard feeling the tough chest she ran into she saw a quick flash of blonde and smelt the heavy scent of sweat.

"Oopmf" She exclaimed as she hit her nose, he saw the flash of pink towels one wrapped around her and another holding her hair up

Her bare foot slipped on the wet floor making her fall backwards with the momentum she got from being hit, warm muscular arms wrapped around her waist making him go down with her.

"Watch out." He said trying to hold her up but failed as he went down with her then they tumbled with her landing on her back and him on top of her, he was quick to sit up and look down at her but was met with a blushing Marinette with wet hair then he blushed as well and looked away.

Marinette looked up at him noticing he was shirtless and only had pants on but then saw him blush and look away, she looked down to find her towel had opened and in their tumble, he had settled in between her legs, she squealed a high pitched scream and instinctively pulled him down on her.

"Don't look at me." She screamed as she then felt his hot body pressed against her naked form.

"Marinette you have to let me go I can feel you." He said in her ear sensually as he felt the contours of her body pressed against him he felt her nipples pressing on his own and the thick flesh of her breasts were squished under him and felt her curly hair on her mound just above his jeans as she hugged his hips trying to conceal herself.

"But you will see me." She cried out making him hear her tears so he had to reposition his arms to hold himself up a little as he thought for a solution, though he found it difficult as he loved the feeling of her embarrassed warmth enveloping him, her arms shaking as she held him close.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry." They both heard making them look to find a blushing Emilie before she ran out of the room and closed the door.

"MOM, ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE." HE screamed but couldn't get out of Marinettes strong grip, making her sob harder.

"Its alright I have an idea." He said settling down over her once more.

"What?" She said her arms and legs getting cramped.

"I'm going to stay in this position while you release me and reach in between us and wrap your towel around you once more then I will shift my legs to your right while you go left then roll away, I won't look at you until I here the door to your room close." He explained feeling her slightly relax.

"Ok." She said slowly releasing her grip on him then carefully pulling her arms in between them, he hissed when he felt her hand run across his nipples and carefully raised up to give her room scaring her,

"Wait what are you doing?" She asked scared.

"Just raising up a little to give you room my eyes are closed, I'm not looking, I promise." He said squinting his eyes and felt her go back to work in covering herself.

"Ok, I'm covered." She said instantly making him shift his legs, then he felt her roll away and sat up straight keeping his eyes closed until he heard the door shut.

He turned towards the door and seeing her gone, he sat there for a minute.

"Damn it." He said getting up.

* * *

The next morning Marinette was ignoring her alarm clock sleeping with her blanket wrapped around her waist while her limbs were hanging out, she had stayed up late thinking about yesterdays bathroom incident until she finally conked out at midnight.

"Marinette?" Emilie said as she came in with a smile wearing a pink tight dress and a frilly apron, she looked over the passed out girl then smiled largely.

"Time to wake up Marinette you're going to be late for school," Emilie said shaking her shoulder making the girl mumble in her sleep then turn over and pulled a pillow to her face.

"I don't wanna," Marinette mumbled.

"Oh, I bet Adrien worked you out good yesterday." She paused to sigh, "I will be a grandmother in no time." She sighed with a deep smile and clasping her hands knowing it wasn't the truth but trying to get a rise of her but then failing as the sleeping girl didn't move, so Emilie frowned and put her hand p her hip before a flash of red caught her eye.

"Oh, so this is what she did with them." She said as she looked over the laundry line she strung up to hang her panties and bras.

"They're dry." She said feeling each one before pulling them off and bundling them in her grasp.

"WHat cute patterns." SHe said loudly and looking over to see Marinette leaning up with scrunched eyes but then opening them when she saw what Emilie had.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, you don't want to be late," Emilie said leaving the room and closing the door with a smile as Marinette jumped up.

"No, wait." She said trying to catch her but got caught in her blanket and falling on the floor trapped and it took her a few minutes to get free enough to get tot he closed door.

"Aw man." She said as she looked around the hallway to find the woman gone.

* * *

During lunch, The Ladybugs were enjoying lunch in class when a special visitor came.

Marinette didn't see it coming but heard the noise first but before she could look around to investigate her hand was yanked making her stand and she turned fully to see a fierce looking Adrien before he ran and dragged her out of the classroom.

She ran as fast as she could following him but still tripped over her heels and even more so when she heard the voices of her friends, turning around she saw Tikki being held by Plagg and Alya being held by Nino then she tripped again and right into Adrien's back but he just kept pulling her out of sight until they were behind a closed door in an old classroom. Adrien stopped letting go of her as they both were breathing heavily.

"What is this about? You're just raising suspicion you know." Marinette said looking at him as he gave her a glare.

"Yeah well, my mom put something with my lunch that belongs to you." He said pulling it out of his jacket to reveal her pink panties with red dots.

She squealed and grasped them pushing them into her jacket to hide them.

"Ah why would she do that," Marinette said remembering how Emilie had taken her panties that morning.

"My mother enjoys toying with people." She heard him say looking at him as he was turned away with his hands in his black cat jacket.

"I'm sorry I kept trying to hide it from her but she found them," Marinette explained as she quickly folded them to hide in a better position.

"Ah this is causing me problems now I hope you realize that." He said looking at her but she gave him a serious look.

"This caused problems for me as well it's not like your the only one." She argued.

"Yeah well what do I tell Nino and Plagg about why I had to drag you out of class?" he said getting in her face.

"What am I suppose to tell my friends for the same reason?" She screamed back at his face.

"ARGGHH." He growled walking away and rubbing his face.

"I tell my friends everything, and not to mention their over at my house all the time and now all of that stops because of you," he said looking at her.

"Just hurry up and move out already," he said heading towards the door, but he was stopped by a gentle caress on his ear.

"Easy there Kitty." She said as his body convulsed with goosebumps and fell into her embrace his head falling on her lap as she caught his weight easily and fell with him gently.

"Such a bad boy your are. Do I need to remind you of what I know about you?" She said with a smile as she saw his eyes flutter and glaze over as he looked up at her while she petted his hair and rubbed his ear.

"Fine since its such a problem for you then you can act normally and my friends and I will do the same, just remember Tikki can beat all three of you by herself and as a group, we're smarter than you as well. I promise I will try to move out quickly and to keep this little secret." She said gently pushing him up to sitting letting his head settle while she stood and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day.

Tom and Gabriel were flipping through the newspapers and joking around like old times, while Adrien was helping Felix with his homework.

Marinette came in wearing a pink lace apron while carrying a tray of teacups followed by Emilie carrying a bowl of diced fruit.

"Here we are," Emilie said as they set down the trays in the middle table next to Felix and Adrien.

"Thanks, Mom." The boys said.

"Thanks, Emilie." Gabriel and Tom said as they all dug in.

"Oh and Adrien I made sure I made extra for your friends," Emilie said making him look up in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked in shock.

"You know for your monthly Slumber Bash. Its tonight isn't it?" She said taking a bite of pineapple with a smile.

"NO." He said jumping up to grab his phone until the doorbell rang, making him look up like a deer in headlights.

"Oh their here, Marinette can you get the door?" Emilie said going back into the kitchen while she also had a look like a deer in headlights, neither of them moved but they didn't need to as Nino and Plagg rounded the corner, Marinette snapped her attention at them and they both stopped to look at her.

"Dude, why is a Ladybug here?" Nino asked.

Adrien snapped out of it and lightly ran around the couches to get to his friends.

"Come on guys let's go," he said leading them away, though Nino and Plagg both looked back at her they followed Adrien anyway.

"Mrs. Agreste? What is the monthly slumber bash?" Marinette asked helping the woman with dinner.

"Like the namesake. My son has monthly slumber bashes, every month on the third Friday they have it here, the first Friday they have it at Nino's, then the second Fridays it's at Plagg's" She said dishing out the food on separate plates.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of work," Marinette said as she helped to dish out food.

"It is and quite honestly it's annoying. They stay up late and continuously want snacks and they make noise from their movies and games. I've tried to get them to spend their time in the guesthouse but they say his room is more fun. I'm so sorry Marinette they might bother you during the night. I didn't think about it when I gave you that room."

"Its alright its only for one night a month," Marinette said with a smile as she garnished the meat with parsley as the dinner plates were ready.

"Well, I would have a lot more fun if I had a daughter who had her friends come over instead." Emilie sighed making Marinette have an idea.

"Mrs. Agreste, just how big is your guesthouse?" She asked making the woman look at the noirette.

"It's not too big we refurbished the poolhouse, it has a kitchenette, a living room and a bedroom with an ensuite bathroom. Why?" She asked as she picked up the tray with the plates and led Marinette who also carried a tray of drinks.

"I think I have a solution to that," Marinette said.

After they set the table Marinette flew up the stairs with Emilie and into her room to open her computer.

"Its called the surprise sleepover," Marinette said showing Emilie the invitation that Alya made.

"Oh how cute."She said looking over it.

"Wow, and you and your friends did this at your old home?" She asked sitting down next to the teenager.

"Yeah. it's just like Adrien's slumber bash. only ours wasn't planned sometimes it was as spontaneous as happening in one day without any notice, so we would update the invites and send them to all of the parents, for instance, my friends and I got really wet on our way home from school not long ago so we all went to my house to get cleaned up and they ended up spending the night so we sent out the invite to let my Dad, Alya's parents and Tikki's grandfather know where they were." Marinette said explaining it.

"Wow really?" Emilie said looking happy.

"Yeah," Marinette replied going back to her computer and began making adjustments.

"You want to have one here? Tonight?" Emilie asked getting happier.

"If you don't mind and in the guesthouse for privacy away from loud boys." She said with a smile and giving a glare in the direction of Adrien's room.

"Marinette, I thought you would never ask," Emilie said as she and Marinette continued to make adjustments to the invitations.

* * *

"Dude, so you've got her living here and sharing a bathroom with her?" Nino asked as he and Plagg began giggling then bursting out laughing.

"Haha, very funny." He said at his friends.

"Dude this is great you have one of our girlfriends living with you," Plagg said being a little jealous of his friend.

"Yeah not to mention the embarrassing positions we get into. Just yesterday we got caught int he bathroom together, she was fresh out of the bath and in only a towel. We ran into each other by mistake and ended up taking a tumble. her towel and legs opened and I was shirtless." He said giving a blush.

"Dude so lucky," Nino said with a matching blush wishing he was in that position with Alya.

"So is that why you wanted us to leave them alone?" Plagg asked also blushing.

"Yeah she found out about my... secret," Adrien said laying down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"So unlucky," Nino said with wide eyes.

"How did she find out?" Plagg asked giving the blonde a shocked look.

"She saw my mom doing it when she first arrived." He replied sighing behind his hands.

They stayed in an uncomfortable silence until loud squealing caught their attention making them all race out of his door and to the foyer where they saw the girls jumping up and down in excitement with Emilie nearby smiling largely and clapping in happiness.

"MARINETTE," Adrien screaming down from the second floor making the girls jump and look up.

"What did I say about them?" He said looking angry at her while his friends gave them the same evil smirks they always did.

"I didn't invite them," Marinette said walking a little closer to be center stage.

"Your mother invited them." She said giving them a smile of a challenge.

* * *

The black cats were all looking out of Adrien's window down at the guesthouse as they heard music blaring and saw the pajama-clad girls dancing around.

"That is the greatest thing I have ever seen," Plagg said watching the red dotted girl dancing around with her red and black streaked hair left down and flaring about as she danced in her filly ladybug nightgown.

"I agree," Nino said watching the redhead girl dance in her plaid shorts and black tank top with her hair up in a ponytail.

"I made a mistake though," Adrien said watching his housemate dance around with her hair down while it dried from her bath, wearing her pink lace nightgown that his mother bought her.

"What did you do?" Plagg asked making them look at him.

"I told her to move out as fast as she could." He explained still looking at Marinette as she wiggled and danced then stopped when his mother came into the room with snacks for the girls, he had never seen his mother so happy.

"Dude. Why?" Nino asked in shock.

"I made it to be a threat to scare her after the underwear incident," he replied taking a deep breath.

"Well she can't leave," Plagg said with wide eyes.

"Yeah if she leaves then Alya and Tikki won't come around either," Nino Said in confirmation.

"Then I just have to make sure that they have nowhere else to go," Adrien said crossing his arms while looking down at the guesthouse once more.

* * *

Marinette was pressing a pillow to her face, while Alya was on her back and cringing in a ball, while Tikki was leaning forward clutching her stomach, their laughter was loud and contagious, Emilie was sitting on a recliner in the living room as the girls talked and she herself couldn't help but laugh even though she already knew.

"Are you serious?" Tikki said trying to breathe.

"I swear. I was so embarrassed," Marinette said from behind her pillow.

"That's hilarious. Your virginity is pretty much gone by now." Alya said making Marinette blush and groan a laugh into her pillow.

A sigh caught their attention making them look at Emilie.

"I can't wait to be a grandmother." She said with sparkly eyes before kneeling down beside Marinette with a smile then patted Marinette on her lower tummy.

"I'm counting on you my future daughter-in-law," Emilie said wrapping her in a hug then accidentally falling back making Tikki and Alya come up and join in on the dog pile.

* * *

The next morning Marinette brought the girls into the house and they spent the early hours of the morning in Marinettes room writing their regular Saturday morning love letters to the boys RIGHT... NEXT... DOOR.

"Tikki no matter how hard you stare they can't come through that door," Marinette said watching her friend glare at the bathroom door.

"I know but..." She paused then turned towards her friends with a little intensity.

"Is it... Is bad that... I kinda... want them too?" SHe asked with blushing curiosity.

"No. Because I want them too as well." Alya said tucking her finished letter in her bag.

"It is a pleasing thought," Marinette said putting her letter in her special diary lock box to protect her letters from another public humiliation.

But their dreams were shattered when the main door was opened and standing there was Emilie.

"Oh, here you are girls. Good morning, breakfast is ready. Would you girls mind going to wake up the boys? Thank you." She said quickly than leaving in a hurry.

"What?" Marinette said trying to get her mind caught up with what just happened.

"Us?" Tikki asked being faster then Marinette.

"That's even worse," Alya said turning into a tomato.

"How is that worse?" Tikki asked confused.

"We would be going into their territory. In here we know the area but in there were unprotected." Alya said going into a blushing battle mode.

"Then let's go," Tikki said making them all head towards the bathroom door.

They snuck through the bathroom until they reached the ominous green door, Tikki hesitated and her hand shook just above the knob she quickly turned and pushed Marinette closer towards the door quietly and whispered.

"No you do it Marinette you do it, you're already used to this." She said making Marinette shuffle on the floor towards the door.

"But you're the leader." She argued trying to switch again.

"But you live here." Both Alya and Tikki said at the same time making the noirette lift her hands in surrender then turn back towards the door, she slowly and quietly turned the knob and gently pushed the door open to reveal the darkened room.

"I've never even been in here." She whispered as Tikki and Alya both held Marinettes shoulders and pushed her forwards with them connected with tight grips.

"I can't see a thing," Alya whispered.

"Our eyes will adjust in a minute," Tikki said shaking.

Once they were more in the room basic shapes began to form until a door slam made them jump while they were plunged into total darkness.

"ahhhhh." They screamed at the same time.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? Some lost little Ladybugs?" A voice said everyone recognizing it as Adrien's. coming from a higher location

"Are you Princesses lost?" Nino teased a little closer.

"What are we suppose to think when you girls come in here dressed like that?" Plagg mocked in between Adrien and Nino locations.

"Your mother sent us to wake you, Breakfast is ready," Marinette said.

"Yes, Breakfast just arrived," Adrien said, and instantly Alya was yanked away from the group with a scream then Tikki was pulled as well, but when Marinette was about to turn and look for them 2 arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled straight up then she found herself being thrown on a soft but firm bed that had the smell of Adrien, then a familiar presence laid on top of her while a hot mouth rested on her neck.

"How about Marinette wanna help me with my morning 'Meal'?" Adrien teased laying light kisses on her neck making her shiver, the feeling was so new to her she was frozen solid, feeling her crush toying with her like this was something she had never experienced she couldn't help but moan.

"Please be...gen...tle." She groaned out instinctively, but then she came too when she heard laughing then the lights came on she sat up then stood up quickly to find all 3 of the boys in regular clothes laughing at the 3 blushing girls.

"You were teasing us?" Tikki screamed as she stood up as well.

"You should have seen your faces," Nino said laughing while slapping his leg.

Marinette didn't say anything but just jumped down from the stage that had Adriens bed and ran right through the door to the bathroom making her friends follow her without saying a word.


End file.
